Cross-Verse Conquest
by ZeroRestraints
Summary: In a world torn by war, violence and lust, one group of brave warriors charge forward into battle. Challenging everything in their path, they will work together to bring them many kingdoms to peace and fight against the warriors of the Evil Dominion. They must fight in unison, using their different abilities and powers to bring an end to the war. Not for those under 18,


**Cross-Verse Conquest**

**Summary: In a world torn by war, violence and lust, one group of brave warriors charge forward into battle. Challenging everything in their path, they will work together to bring them many kingdoms to peace and fight against the warriors of the Evil Dominion. They must fight in unison, using their different abilities and powers to bring an end to the war. Not for those under 18. **

**Prologue – The Army**

**Hey guys! Guess, what? I have a new story in the progress!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. I already have three in production so why add a fourth one? Well, the simple answer is that one of those stories I've decided against. That story is Triple X Mansion. As much as I liked the idea at first, I just can't figure out how to make it work, much less write it. So, that one is going in the recycle bin and this story will be replacing it.**

**Now, this story is to appease not only myself but the readers of my stories. As most of you I'm sure know, in my KetchumAllShipping Adventure story I've put up a questionnaire asking what you guys want in that story. Amongst the question was one asking if I should add crossover characters. Now, most of you said you don't want crossover characters and keep it a pure Pokemon fic. That was a problem because I had a lot of interesting crossover ideas, such as Toriko (from **_**Toriko**_**) being Yellow's (from the manga) older adopted sibling. However, I have found a solution that will appease all.**

**I will make KetchumAllShipping Adventure a pure Pokemon fic, and instead make this fic as my crossover pairing fic.**

**In this story, the many characters of the different fandoms I like live on a world torn by war. The Evil Dominion rules over the land with a dark iron fist. In the midst of the war, several young heroes work together to fight against these evils.**

**Sounds rather cliché I know, but this will be an awesome adventure story filled with action, friendship and most of all, LEMONS!**

**Like my other stories, this one will contain Hentai/Straight, Yaoi/Slash, and Yuri/FemSlash! If you don't like any of these, then this story is obviously not for you. However, if you like these or have an open mind, feel free to read.**

**Now, since we've covered all this, let's go over the story itself. **

* * *

_**Characters**_

**The Team (Starting)**

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts) – The leader of our group of heroes, Sora is one of several few capable using a special weapon called the Keyblade. The Keyblade can open any lock as well lock it down. It has incredible powers of light which complements Sora's personality. He comes from a place called Destiny Islands which were taken over by Evil Dominion. Sora discovered his ability to wield the Keyblade when he tried to fight against the darkness that took over his home. As far as he knows, Sora is the only known survivor of his islands, but he searches for a way to save his world from complete destruction and save his family and friends. He is also the only Keyblade warrior with the power to wield two Keyblades at a time.**

**Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) – Ash is a special class of warrior called an Aura Guardian, one who uses aura, the living essence of all things, to fight against enemies. He is also a trainer of special creatures with powers called Pokemon. For most of his life, Ash lived in a small place called Pallet Town with only his mother. He never knew his father, but never allowed it to cloud his mind. He learned of his Aura abilities when a mysterious stranger came by. He taught Ash of his Aura abilities and even after the stranger left Ash continued his training. Most of his Pokemon were those he helped and saved. He trained them all to their highest potential and all are capable of fighting amazingly. He is the newest member of the team, and uses his Pokemon and Aura powers to fight against those who dare attack his friends and loved ones. His best friend is an electric mouse Pokemon called Pikachu.**

**Zuko (Avatar the Last Airbender) – At the age of thirteen, Zuko was burned and banished by his father for speaking against him in court. He is the son of the Fire Lord, ruler of Fire Nation, one of the first lands to fall under the control Evil Dominion. For three years, Zuko roamed across the world, searching desperately to find his place. He is a firebender, a person that can manipulate and control fire, and also a skilled dual swordsman. He was found by Sora one day, near starving and severely injured after escaping some soldiers. Sora saved his life and made it his mission to be there for Zuko. Since then, Zuko and Sora became great friends, watching each other's back as they travelled the world fighting against the forces of the Evil Dominion. Thanks to Sora, Zuko's hardened heart managed to soften up, but he still holds incredible anger for his father for what he did to him.**

**Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) – For most of her life, Sari believed she was a normal girl with a technologically genius father. That was until she discovered a strange key and discovered she was a Cybertronian, a race of transforming robot aliens that had come to their planet many years before. She was friends with many Autobots, but they left when the war began in order to fight against it. Sari, determined to help, used her Key on herself, accelerating her aging process and empowering her. However, her new powers became difficult to control so she ran away from home. She eventually found someone to teach her how to control her powers, but when she returned home she found it destroyed and her father killed by another group of Cybertronians called Decepticons. She remained in the ruins of her home until she was met Sora and Zuko, who offered her friendship and a chance to fight against the Evil Dominion.**

**Toriko (Toriko) – A large man with incredible strength and even more incredible appetite. He loves to eat and one day desires to make the ultimate seven course meal. However he doesn't kill just any animal, just does he wants to eat. He extremely muscular and strong, but he is far from being clueless. He is a skilled fighter, which comes in handy when fighting against the forces of the Evil Dominion. He travels around with his three partners, Komatsu his chef, Terry Cloth is young Battle Wolf, and Obsaurus a two-headed reptile. Toriko's an amazing hunter and fighter, capable of using abilities similar to Ash's aura powers, but augmented to fit his personality. He uses this energy to super-power his body to further his fighting abilities. He joined Sora's group after said warriors helped him out of a tight jam. Literally, he was stuck in a trap of made of incredibly sticky jam. Secretly, he also joined them to search for his missing sibling.**

**Peach (Super Mario Bros.) – Once upon a time, Peach was the princess of the majestic Toadstool Kingdom. Her life mostly revolved around with being the damsel in distress because of a giant dragonic creature called Bowser who wanted her for her special "Heart Power". She was normally saved by this brave plumber called Mario. However, that all changed when the army of the Evil Dominion came to her kingdom, destroying everything in sight. It is unsure whether or not Bowser had to do with it since he disappeared after the attack. Mario tried to fight, along with his brother Luigi, but like Bowser they disappeared as well. Peach's kingdom was destroyed, her parents killed, her sister Daisy captured, and her citizens forced to work for the enemy. Peach was sent against her will away from the kingdom for her safety, and began to hate herself for not being able to do more. Sora and his friends found her and convinced her to join them and become more. With their help, she learns how to harness her power and fight against those that took her world from her.**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) – Danny was once the secret hero of an oddball place called Amity Park. His parents were a duo of Ghost Fighters, though Danny didn't believe in ghost until he was transformed into a Human/Ghost Hybrid. With his powers, he fought against evil ghosts that invaded his home. He did this for a good while until his arch enemy Vlad Plasmius appeared with an army of dark creatures. Danny's family and friends were threatened should he fight, and was banished away from Amity Park to keep them safe. His banishment led him to meeting Sora and his group. With them, Danny improved and discovered new ghost abilities, all to prepare for when he returns to save his home.**

**Conner Kent/Superboy (Young Justice/DC) – Superboy was a clone of one of the planet's greatest superheroes, Superman. He was made to replace Superman should he prove "uncooperative". However, Conner was freed by a group of young heroes and together they formed the covert team Young Justice. Superman had no desire to have anything to do with Superboy, but the young Kryptonian managed to find friendship and the love he so desperately needed. That life came crashing down when the Evil Dominion destroyed the team's home and captured the outer-space station known as Watch Tower. Most of the heroes of the world, including Conner's team. Only he and one other managed to escape. They escaped thanks to the help of Sora and his team, and since then joined them to find a way to free the other heroes.**

**M'Gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (Young Justice/DC) – M'Gann is the adopted niece of the green alien known as the Martian Manhunter. She was actually a white martian with several identity issues, which was one of the reasons she and Conner got along great. They became part of the team around the same time and worked on many missions together, eventually until they found themselves caring for each other with more than simple friendship. They started seeing each other and found themselves deep in love. They helped each other through their rough times, and her love for Conner only intensified when she learned he loved her no matter which form she took. When her uncle and friends were captured, she tried everything in her power, but was no match for the enemy's forces. She joined Conner in refuge and works as best as she can to help Sora's group free the world.**

**Korra (Legend of Korra) – Like Zuko, she is a bender, however she is a special kind of bender called an Avatar, a bender capable of manipulating Air, Fire, Water and Earth. She discovered her abilities early on and was ecstatic to learn she could. That all changed when she learned that the elders of her village believed her to be too dangerous and planned to keep her imprisoned in her village. In anger, she ran away from home, determined to prove herself. With her polar bear-dog Naga she went across the ocean planning to take out the Evil Dominion, but instead was captured by a group called Equalists who planned to end all the Avatars of the world. She was thankfully saved by Zuko, and with his and the others help she began to train and develop her bending abilities to the strongest they can possibly be.**

**Zone-Tan (Z0NE) – Probably the oddest of the group. Prior to Ash she was the last to join the group. At a young age she was possessed by a powerful and lustful demonic creature which forever warped her personality. She is a skilled warrior, taking after her beast-slaying mother. She wields a special item called the H-Key, a special item that can change size to fight and helps her keep the demon inside her under control. She can also summon various tentacle beast to aid her in fights, including her favorite Lemmy. Also, by dropping her key she can call upon her inner demons to unleash devastating and R-rated attacks. She surprisingly joined Sora's group when they saved her from a situation she was unprepared for. She doesn't like following order, but does enjoy beating the shit out of stuff. Her demon side has proven difficult to control at times, in which she needs the help of her friends to tame the beast's desires. It was thanks to her that the relationship between the group changed forever.**

**Future Team Members – As the group travels to more different lands and places in order to fight against the Evil Dominion, they will meet up with many other characters and heroes that join them to help build an army to fight against the Evil Dominion.**

**Supporting Characters – There are many different supporting characters that help our heroes through their journey such as Ash's mother Delia Ketchum. They don't join the team, but they will eventually be revisited.**

**Enemies**

**The Evil Dominion**

**An organization of evil beings who have formed an alliance to take over the world. They have countless minions and have nearly taken over the entire planet. They have also captured and killed countless heroes, trying to make sure no one could possibly stand in their way. It is unknown of how many evil beings lead the enormous organization, and only a few of them are known.**

**Known Leaders:**

**Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom)  
Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar the Last Airbender)  
Megatron (Transformers Prime)  
Lex Luthor (DC Comics)**

**Known Minions:****  
Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth)  
Heartless  
Nobodies  
Unversed  
Dream Eaters  
Shadow Pokemon  
Firebenders  
Equalists  
Decepticons  
Ghost**

* * *

_**The World**_

**The world that these characters live in is, in a word, HUGE. It incorporates many places from the different franchises I wish to incorporate. I can't talk about all the locations they will travel to, but I can tell you about a few I have planned. I will separate them into Free Areas, Evil Dominion Territory, and Destroyed Areas**

**Free Areas**

**Pallet Town (Pokemon) – One of the few locations still safe from Evil Dominion. This is thanks to a specialized force field created by Professor Samuel Oak design to defend against evil beings. However, this force field cuts Pallet Town off with communication from the rest of the world.**

**Bellwood (Ben 10) – A city still free from the Evil Domninion's control thanks to a special group of fighters called Plumbers.**

**Evil Dominion Territory**

**Amity Park (Danny Phantom) – a medium sized city that was known to be haunted by spectral creatures called Ghosts. Currently under the control of Vlad Plasmius.**

**The Watch Tower (DC Comics) – A large space station in Earth's Orbit designed to watch over the planet. Currently under the control of Lex Luthor**

**The Fire Nation (Avatar the Last Airbender) – an archipelago of islands governed by the Fire Lord and primarily inhabited by Firebenders.**

**Destroyed Areas**

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts) – a once prosperous set of islands in the middle of the ocean. However, when the Islands were destroyed when the Evil Dominion came**

**Sumdac Towers (Transformers Animated) – A prosperous and technologically advanced city destroyed by the Decepticons.**

**Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) – A large and majestic kingdom now nothing left but ruins.**

* * *

_**Powers**_

**While all the characters will have their natural abilities and powers, many of them will gain new ones as well. They can range from new weapons to new powers. There is also the possibility of some of the gaining abilities similar to the others. For example, Sora or Ash could gain the ability to bend elements, Toriko could catch a Pokemon, and Peach could gain a Keyblade. All of these powers will vary on what I think can work.**

* * *

_**Franchises**_

**I will now list all the franchises I'm considering to add into this fic. Like I said, this is one massive crossover with most if not all the series that I like. For those that are unconfirmed I will place their likeliness to be added.**

**Kingdom Hearts – Confirmed**

**Pokemon – Confirmed**

**Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra – Confirmed**

**Transformers (Prime, Animated, Etc.) – Confirmed**

**Digimon - Confirmed**

**Nintendo (Super Mario, Kid Icarus, Metroid) – Confirmed**

**Danny Phantom – Confirmed**

**Disney (Aladdin, Gargoyles, Pirates, Etc.) - Confirmed**

**DC Comics – Confirmed**

**Marvel Comics – Confirmed**

**Toriko – Confirmed**

**Adventure Time – Unconfirmed (Low Chance)**

**Ben 10 – Confirmed**

**Darkstalkers – Confirmed**

**Street Fighter – Unconfirmed (Low Chance)**

**Devil May Cry – Unconfirmed (High Chance)**

**Mega Man – Unconfirmed (Half Chance)**

**Secret Saturdays – Confirmed**

**Generator Rex - Confirmed**

**Other Cartoon Network Series (Grim Adventures, Johnny Test, Samurai Jack, Etc.) – Unconfirmed (High Chance)**

**Dragon Ball – Unconfirmed (High Chance)**

**Drawn Together – Unconfirmed (Low Chance)**

**Dreamworks (HTTYD, Rise of the Guardians, the Croods, Etc.) – Confirmed**

**Elfquest – Confirmed**

**He-Man & the Masters of the Universe (200x) – Unconfirmed (High Chance)**

**Jak and Daxter – Confirmed**

**Monster High – Unconfirmed (Low Chance)**

**Other Nicktoons Series (FOP, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Etc.) – Confirmed**

**One Piece – Confirmed**

**Ratchet & Clank – Unconfirmed (Half Chance)**

**Skullgirls – Confirmed**

**Sly Cooper – Unconfirmed (Half Chance)**

**Thundercats (200x) – Confirmed**

**TMNT (200x) – Unconfirmed (High Chance)**

**Winx Club – Confirmed**

**Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5Ds/Zexal – Unconfirmed (Half Chance)**

**Other Franchises/Series (Z0NE, Jungle de Ikou, Angel Blade, Etc.) – Confirmed**

* * *

**Well, that's all I got for now.**

**I hope you all look forward to this story as much I am. If you have any questions, please ask me and I'll try to answer as best as I can. Remember, I can only answer those that are signed in.**

**Please Review! Until next time!**


End file.
